Besos indebidos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato es un don juan con las mujeres, pero tiene un secreto que solo su hermano será capaz de sacarle. Incluso puede que Takeru sea capaz de llevarle a algo más allá... superando una barrera de sangre. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8]
Takaishi. Ya muchos saben que amo esta pareja incestuosilla. Nadie me comprende, lo sé. Snif. Mi primero :3

* * *

Lo que tomé Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8 fue lo siguiente:

Pareja Yaoi (chico-chico) – exclusiva (ahora me doy cuenta de que creo que fallé en esto) y Bisexulidad.

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Besos indebidos.

Pareja: Takaishi (Takeru x Yamato)

Advertencias: Romance Homosexual. Incesto.

Ranking: M

Género: Romance.

Disclaimer: Digimion no me pertenece.

* * *

Takeru esperó pacientemente, aunque el corazón le bombeaba frenéticamente en el pecho. Yamato frente a él, levantó una mano en señal de que esperase. Se volvió hacia su nueva conquista y pese a estar de espaldas, Takeru pudo notar que se besaban.

Su hermano se levantó, esperó a que la chica se volviera y perderla de vista, para girarse mientras se limpiaba los labios con el pulgar.

—Si odias que te besen. ¿Por qué sigues dejando que lo hagan?

Yamato le miró un instante, estudiando su cara mientras procesaba la pregunta. Takeru le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Sigues siendo un niño, Takeru? — cuestionó soltando una risita demasiado cómica hasta para él—. Anda, entremos.

Takeru le siguió por los pasillos del edificio mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

—No soy un niño. Lo sabes perfectamente— remugó—. Simplemente no puedo entender por qué dejas que casi cada tres meses una mujer diferente te meta la lengua hasta la garganta si realmente no quieres nada con ninguna de ellas.

Yamato bufó a la par que metía la llave en la cerradura. Empujó la puerta con una mano y entró en el nuevo departamento, que, finalmente, se había podido permitir para sí mismo. Takeru, en su momento, había admirado el suelo de madera, el salón tan espacioso que su hermano no parecía estar dispuesto a rellenar más que con un sofá, una alfombra y un televisor.

—No se trata solo de dejarme meter la lengua. Yo también _la meto_. Ya sabes qué quiero decir.

El menor de los hermanos rodó los ojos y dejó su bolsa sobre la silla de la mesa para dos personas junto a una barra americana que separaba el salón y la cocina.

—Por un mal sexo.

Yamato le miró por encima de la camiseta que había levantado para quitarse. Takeru esperó una palabrota o cualquier otra cosa, pero solo sonrió y le dio la espalda para terminar de desnudarse. Takeru se dejó caer en el sofá y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Enano, no te preocupes más.

Yamato le revolvió los cabellos, volviéndose hacia la cocina. Sin que Takeru se lo demandara, sacó dos cervezas de la nevera. Una suave para él y una fuerte para sí mismo. Takeru le dio un sorbo a la suya y miró la botella como si fuera la primera vez, jugando con sus pulgares sobre la etiqueta.

—¿Se lo has dicho, verdad?

Asintió lentamente.

—Ha sido… incómodo. Creo que no se esperaba tener un don juan y un… atrofiado como hijo.

Yamato le dio una patada en la rodilla, flojo pero notable en su regaño. Se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazo, sacudiéndole.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un don juan?

Por una vez, Yamato no devolvió la broma, serio, con los ojos fijos en él. Takeru tuvo que dar otro sorbo a la cerveza y deseó que Yamato comprendiera que la decoración servía para esos momentos en que necesitabas ocupar tu vista con algo.

—No eres atrofiado. Ni lo pienses. Jamás.

—Eso díselo a la sociedad— rezongó echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en él. Yamato enterró los dedos en sus cabellos—. No les gusta demasiado ese hecho.

El mayor suspiró con fuerza, resonando su nariz con enfado. Takeru sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Te pareces mucho a mamá, Yamato. Ella ha dicho que me ama igual. Que siempre he sido yo y que no cambia eso mi condición sexual. Es el amor de una madre.

—Pero no es lo que te llena.

Takeru asintió y apretó los labios. Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si llevara el peso de todo el mundo encima. Se sentía como una computadora a la que metes más datos de los que puede abarcar.

Yamato continuó acariciándole los cabellos, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Y era agradable. Su brazo continuaba rodeándole, como si ese mundo fuera toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien como tú?

Yamato detuvo las caricias y sin abrir los ojos, Takeru sintió que los del otro estaban clavados en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cómo yo?

Takeru abrió los ojos, girando levemente la cara para poder mirarle. Yamato le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Los labios tensos y todavía hinchados por los besos. Tenía barba de tres días y el cabello alborotado por el cambio de ropa. Podía parecer que se miraba al espejo por sus rasgos semejantes.

Para él no era así.

Siempre había admirado a su hermano. Desde pequeño. Entró en la etapa rebelde de todo niño que desea valerse por sí mismo. Le demostró que podía seguir él solo y aún así, continuó necesitando de esos brazos que le protegían. Y en ese momento, acurrucado contra él, casi era lo mismo y a la vez tan diferente.

Porque ya no era un niño. Y porque tampoco podía mirarle del mismo modo que antes. La admiración había subido niveles ansiosos para él. Del amor fraternal estaba cruzando la línea peligrosa de la decepción amorosa sanguínea. Algo que realmente no podía ser. Algo que no debía de ser.

Cuando él se catalogaba como monstruo, pese a que su hermano lo debatiera, Takeru se lo imponía por sus extraños sentimientos.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a sentir algo por su hermano fue a los diecisiete años, cuando ambos estaban en las duchas de un evento de aguas termales como recordatorio de esos días en que un Digimon gordito se posaba sobre su cabeza.

Yamato nunca había tenido complejos con él. Y Takeru tampoco, hasta que se descubrió a sí mismo embobado, observando las formas masculinas de su cuerpo y sin perder detalle de la masculinidad de su hermano.

Quizás fuera porque estaba descubriendo que los hombres le atraían. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

Yamato le atraía. Le daba algo que sus demás experiencias no. Las relaciones siempre eran complejas, educadas. Demasiado frágiles. Y siempre era el quien desequilibraba la balanza. Quien hundía en el pozo las pocas posibilidades.

Quizás no podía reprocharle a Yamato su juego con las mujeres. Ni que a su edad no se hubiera casado. Él iba por el mismo camino. Solo que su hermano lo cotejaba con no encontrar el hombre idóneo o miedo a salir del armario.

Jamás pensaría lo que realmente sucedía.

Se había confesado a su madre. Su sexualidad. Sus problemas amorosos. Pero jamás podría expresarle que estaba enamorado de su hermano.

—Dime, hermano. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en un hombre en vez de en una mujer?

Yamato frunció el ceño, sopesándolo. Takeru adoraba esa parte de él que se tomaba todo lo relacionado con él tan en serio. Lo meditó durante un instante, pero Takeru ya conocía la respuesta antes de que saliera.

—No. O eso creo.

Takeru desvió la vista hacia la televisión apagada.

—Las chicas suelen reconocer cuando ven a una mujer hermosa. Suelen decirlo y reafirmar que no son lesbianas. O que no tiene nada que ver sexual. Muchas bromean con el hecho de poder hacerse lesbianas por otra mujer con la que jamás tendrán contacto: una modelo, artista, una chica de anime.

—Los hombres somos diferentes— señaló conciso Yamato—. Nosotros no podemos hacer eso porque enseguida... Mierda.

Takeru sonrió y se incorporó.

—Piensan que sois gays. Dilo. No te cortes.

Takeru pudo ver la angustia dibujada en esos ojos tan parejos a los suyos. Yamato se pasó una mano por los cabellos, poniéndose en pie.

—Mierda, Takeru. No quería que sonara a un insulto. Esto es una mierda muchas veces. A veces es como si diera un paso en falso contigo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Por supuesto que sí— reconoció el mayor deteniéndose y mirándole angustiado—. Sabes perfectamente que no quiero hacerte daño alguno. Bastante mierda sueltan ya los demás de cosas que ni entienden.

—Tú tampoco lo entiendes.

—Claro que sí. Lo entiendo porque…

—Me dijiste que no habías sentido nada por un hombre, hermano— recordó. Yamato apretó los labios. Takeru enarcó una ceja—. ¿Acaso escuché mal?

—No escuchaste mal— aseguró volviendo a sentarte—. Te mentí. Yo… joder.

—Suéltalo— animó.

Yamato le miró acusadoramente.

—No es tan fácil. ¿Vale?

Takeru enarcó una ceja y Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—Vale, tienes razón. Eres el mejor para comprenderme. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Taichi y yo. Ya puedes hacerte una idea. Fue en un juego, nada realmente importante. Nos tocó juntos en la botella. Las chicas estaban locas con la idea y tuvimos que morrearnos por tres minutos. Se dice pronto, pero cree cuando te digo que no es así.

—Depende de a la persona que le tengas que meter la lengua— puntuó. Yamato asintió.

—Taichi es mi mejor amigo, ya lo sabes. Besarnos fue… drástico. Las chicas estaban emocionadas. Nosotros terminamos sin hablarnos por una semana.

Takeru recordaba aquella extraña situación. Para ambos mirarse a la cara era algo complicado. Pero al final, un buen día, aparecieron golpeándose los puños y riendo como si nada.

Ni su hermano ni Taichi dijeron nunca por qué el enfado. Simplemente existió y como tal, luego se esfumó.

—¿No lo has vuelto a probar?

Yamato negó.

—No sé. Quizás porque no se ha dado la situación. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Takeru se miró las manos antes de responder, sonrió de lado y clavó la mirada en su hermano. Soltarlo como una broma, dejarlo caer como si nada. Muchas expectativas.

—Podría mostrártelo yo. Cómo se hace de verdad.

Yamato se tensó de tal forma que Takeru pudo ver las marcas de su mandíbula a la perfección. El momento exacto en que sus cejas se alzaron y el rictus en sus labios. Luego, lentamente, se formó una sonrisa trémula.

—No bromees con eso, Takeru. Podría tomarte en serio.

—¿Quién dice que bromeo?

Intento poner su cara más seria porque realmente estaba siendo serio. Pero Yamato simplemente volvió a reírse y con un nerviosismo extraño en él, se volvió a levantar para sacudir los hombros.

Takeru se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas sin dejar de observarle.

—Es una broma. ¿Verdad? Somos hombres.

—Ya sabes que me gustan los hombres— contrarrestó.

—Y soy tu hermano. Cosa que es primordial.

Takeru asintió lentamente.

—Una vez vimos una película en que una pareja cometían incesto. Dijiste que estaba bien siempre que no hubiera mucha diferencia de edad. Entre nosotros no hay más que pocos años. Algo sin importancia.

—No es lo mismo— exclamó con sorpresa—. No es lo mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Caminó unos pasos a su alrededor y le miró de hito en hito. Takeru le dio su tiempo de asimilar su ofrecimiento, demostrándole que la idea iba totalmente en serio.

—No me atraen los hombres.

—No estás seguro de ello— debatió enarcando una ceja—. Nunca dijiste que realmente no te gustara besar a Taichi. Solo que él no era tu tipo de hombre exactamente. O quizás es que tu modo de gustar es que te da placer llevar las riendas y claramente, Taichi fue quien las llevó.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy acostumbrado a besar, no a ser besado.

—Para todo existe una primera vez.

—No lo niego— confirmó clavando la mirada en él—. Pero dudo que en ese régimen exista la primera vez que tu hermano te mete la lengua hasta la campanilla.

—Guau Sí que has llevado el beso hasta el fondo en tu imaginación. Yo pensaba en un beso casto y normalito. Un roce de labios simple — mintió.

Yamato enrojeció y dando patadas a la nada, volvió a sentarse. Morrudo y cruzado de brazos, daba golpecitos al suelo con la punta del zapato, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando.

Takeru no le devolvió la mirada. Le permitió observarle, que se fijara bien en él. Que de algún modo, deseara averiguar más. Y dar a alguien su tiempo, siempre daba resultados.

—Vale entonces. Te dejaré hacerme saber cómo va eso. SI es mejor que besar a Taichi por tres minutos.

Takeru sonrió lentamente y se echó hacia atrás.

—Y dime, ¿quieres mandar? — animó.

Yamato negó y cerró los ojos.

—Sería complicado si lo hiciera yo.

Emitió una risita entre dientes, acercándose más hasta que sus caderas golpearon contra las de su hermano. Pudo notar a Yamato tensarse bajo la ropa y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Takeru alargó una mano lentamente, metiendo los dedos entre los rubios cabellos del mayor. Yamato apoyó la cara contra aquel gesto, entrecerrando los ojos.

Gestos que siempre habían sido naturales entre ellos. En que rozarse era algo fraternal y no carnal. Estaban cerca de rebasar esa barrera. El límite y aunque algo en él le gritaba que se detuviera, que no llevara al mundo de la oscuridad a su hermano, otra parte gritaba por cumplir un anhelo especial.

Y fue su parte más fuerte y pecaminosa la que ganó.

Se inclinó más hacia él, rozando con su nariz su mejilla, su cuello, endulzándose de su aroma. Yamato siempre olía a colonia cara y a cigarrillo y a él.

—Apestas a cigarro…

—No fumo. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Abrió los ojos para verle, para disfrutar de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban bajo las largas pestañas y su boca entreabierta, era una invitación clara. Takeru sonrió, besándole el mentón, mordiendo con sus dientes, raspándose con su barba. Subió lentamente, llevando una mano hasta su estómago, dejándola ahí simplemente para apoyarse y aferrar sus ropas.

Yamato se reacomodó y suspiró cuando su lengua pasó lentamente por sus labios.

—Dijiste que…

—Tú imaginaste.

Y le besó. Con cautela, apretándole con los labios, presionando en su piel. Devorando sus suavidad. Fuerte, firme y aplacando un momento en su lengua su saber contra la contraria. Yamato se apartó al sentir el roce, incómodo.

—Es extraño— gruñó—. Quizás deberíamos de…

—No has dicho que no te guste.

Y volvió a besarlo. Más fuerte. Más firme. Más frenético. Se hundió en su cavidad, violó los movimientos de su lengua y acarició sus dientes. Chupó y se tragó el gemido inesperado.

Al separarse, sonrió satisfecho, lamiendo los restos de saliva de su comisura. Yamato había llevado las manos hasta su espalda, presionándole contra sí de tal forma que Takeru había quedado arrodillado contra él.

Metió sus dedos entre los cabellos y tiró suavemente de él hacia atrás.

—A que no se parece en nada al beso de Taichi.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres un diablo— siseó—. Vale. Besas mejor que él. ¿Satisfecho?

Takeru negó.

—Para nada.

Le besó la nariz, bajó por el puente hasta la punta y descendió a sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez, le correspondió con más ganas y sintió las palmas grandes y perfectas para la música contra sus costillas.

Luego, un suave empujón y Takeru pudo sentir el sofá contra su espalda, el peso del otro sobre sí y la presión de algo alargado contra su muslo. Bajo la mano hasta el lugar y Yamato se apartó como un gato asustado, reacomodándose la erección.

—Hermano.

—No— negó con firmeza—. Suficiente. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—Pero si te ha…

—Takeru— nombró fríamente—. Puedo aceptar un beso. Que me metas la campanilla hasta la boca. Pero… joder. Me gustan las mujeres, ¿vale?

Takeru se incorporó, pasándose las manos por los cabellos y teniendo que acomodarse a la par sus pantalones.

—¿Posiblemente solo conoces dos términos sexuales? ¿Homosexual y Hetero?

—¿Acaso no es así?

Takeru negó.

—Otro término que es en el que tú entras. Creo que ya lo he comentado antes. Bisexual. Te gustan ambos sexos. Opino que tú eres así.

—Venga ya. No. Una mujer es…

Takeru se echó hacia atrás, subiéndose la camiseta como si le picara simplemente la panza, mostrando carne. Yamato siguió el movimiento y se mordió el labio al mismo momento que Takeru sonrió.

—… muy atrayente.

—Gracias.

—Lo decía por las mujeres— reprochó volviendo en sí—. No por ti. Además, existiendo la posibilidad de que me gustaras…

—Sí. Lo sé. Soy tu hermano. Tu sangre. El pequeño al que cuidabas. Por el que ahora mismo se te cae la baba ante la idea de besarle de nuevo o de ver simplemente su barriga. Admítelo, hermanito. Quieres hacerme lo mismo que quieres hacerle a esas chicas.

—Mentira. Si fuera Gay, o bisexual como dices, me hubiera fijado en Taichi. Que no está mal el chico.

Takeru dio una palmada.

—Tú mismo te delatas.

Yamato soltó una maldición, se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente y Takeru le dio su espacio. Se levantó, caminó a la nevera, sacó un par de cervezas y regresó para entregarle una. Yamato casi la absorbió.

—Mierda. ¿Y si siempre he sido bisexual y no me di cuenta? Para remate, apoyo el incesto— murmuró más para sí mismo—. Y quiero follarme a mi hermano.

Takeru le dio una palmada en la espalda de ánimo.

—Necesito un psicólogo.

—Mi receta sería una buena dosis de sexo, pero creo que eso ya será demasiado para ti hoy.

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el menor de los hermanos sonreía. Takeru bebió de su cerveza, se levantó y besó la frente de su familiar. Recogiendo su bolsa caminó hasta la puerta para detenerse. Un último vistazo le confirmó que Yamato realmente no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

—Cuando finalmente estés preparado, ya conoces mi número.

Yamato levantó la cerveza para señalarle, gruñendo las palabras.

—Eso se lo dices a todos tus amantes. ¿Verdad?

Takeru negó y abrió la puerta.

—Solo a mi hermano.

Y cerró, sonriente. Un poco más oscuro. Un poco más podrido. Un poco más perturbado.

Pero tres días después, mientras salía de la universidad, recibió el primer mensaje de Yamato, invitándole a su casa. Horas más tardes, ambos rompían la barrera de la sangre, se hundían en el podrido camino del incesto y aún así, sudorosos y cansados, Yamato y él pensaron que nunca en su vida podrían entenderse y quererse más que en ese momento.

 **FIN**

 **28 de abril del 2016**


End file.
